The Visitor
by cleotheo
Summary: The morning of her wedding, Hermione receives a surprise visitor as she's preparing to walk down the aisle. Saucy Dramione One-Shot.


**A/N - Just a small, saucy one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

The warm August sun shone brightly through the window of the hotel room as Hermione Granger stood watching the activity below. The room she was in overlooked the beautiful hotel gardens, and she could see them being transformed into the perfect place to hold a summer wedding. In fact the grounds below were being transformed for her own wedding, which would be taking place in a few hours' time.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Ginny Potter, Hermione's closest female friend and chief bridesmaid, asked.

Hermione turned round to face her friend, giving her a small smile as she shook her head. "No, you go and enjoy the rest of your morning. I could do with some time alone."

"Okay, but we'll be back in a couple of hours to help you get ready," Ginny replied. "A bride has to look her best on her wedding day."

Hermione nodded, knowing that just a few hours peace and quiet would have to be enough. As much as she was looking forward to getting married, she wasn't exactly enjoying all the fuss that came with it. All morning she'd had a host of people in her room, trying to make sure everything was organised. Fortunately she'd managed to get rid of her mother, future mother-in-law, and other friends a few minutes earlier, so Ginny was the only one left. Now if only Ginny would leave, she could spend a few hours alone before the wedding.

"And you're really sure you don't want me to stay?" Ginny checked yet again as she hesitantly turned towards the door. "I know how nervous you must me. You can remember before my wedding, can't you? I was an absolute wreck."

"I remember," Hermione replied with a nod.

In actual fact before her wedding, Ginny had only been nervous about things going wrong and ruining the perfect wedding she'd spent over a year planning, she hadn't seemed to have had any nerves about actually committing herself to Harry. Not that Hermione was nervous about committing herself to the wizard she was going to marry, she was more worried about the size of the wedding. Somehow their initial plans for a small, intimate wedding had snowballed and now their wedding could almost rival Ginny and Harry's in size. Just the fact that her wedding wasn't quite how she'd pictured it had led to Hermione's growing increasingly nervous as the actual ceremony approached.

"I really don't think I should leave you alone," Ginny said. "A bride should not be alone on the morning of her wedding."

"Please Ginny, I just need some time alone," Hermione pleaded. "I'll be fine when you come back, but I need to be by myself for a while."

"And you're not planning on running off?" Ginny checked.

"Of course not," Hermione replied with a laugh as she ushered Ginny to the door. Ignoring the redhead's protests that maybe she should stay, she firmly moved her outside of the door and shut it. "Finally," She muttered to herself as she headed back over to the window.

Hermione had only been standing at the window for a couple of minutes, marvelling at how quickly things were taking shape down in the gardens, where there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Ginny, deciding that she didn't want to leave after all, Hermione decided to leave it. However, when the knocking continued, Hermione realised she had no choice but to answer the door.

"Damn Ginny," She grumbled under her breath as she stalked towards the door.

When she pulled the door open, Hermione was stunned to find that it wasn't Ginny at the door. Instead she was faced with a smirking Draco Malfoy. Poking her head out of the room, Hermione checked no-one had spotted the blond as she grabbed the front of his green t-shirt and dragged him into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, whirling on the blond the second they were safely inside the room. "What if someone had seen you?"

Instead of answering, Draco just stood calmly, his grey eyes flicking over Hermione's body. When she spotted how distracted the blond was, she looked down and found the silk robe she'd been wearing had come undone when she'd yanked him inside the room. Now she was standing there with her sexy, lacy white lingerie set on full display to the former Slytherin.

"I repeat, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she yanked her robe shut and tied it tightly at her waist.

"I had to come and see you," Draco replied. "And I'm very glad I did. It's amazing how you can look so virginal, yet so sexy at the same time in that underwear."

"I'm sure my husband will appreciate it in a few hours," Hermione retorted.

"I'm sure he will," Draco agreed with a wicked grin. "You've got the whole sexy bride look down to perfection, Granger."

"Thank you," Hermione replied. "But I'm sure you didn't come here just to spy on me in my underwear."

"I didn't, that was just a welcome bonus," Draco replied cheekily.

"So why are you here?" Hermione asked as she turned her back on Draco and walked over to the window. "We discussed this, and I warned you to stay away."

"You know me, I don't like following rules," Draco replied as he followed Hermione over to the window.

Instead of standing beside Hermione, Draco positioned himself behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before Hermione could protest, he'd untied her robe, and his large hands settled themselves on her waist.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in a slightly shaky voice as the blond began planting kisses on her neck.

"I've got a proposition for you," Draco answered, moving his lips up to Hermione's ear.

"A naughty one, I bet," Hermione muttered, closing her eyes and sinking back into Draco's embrace as his hands traced patterns on her torso.

"Do I ever make any other sort?" Draco laughed. "Of course it's naughty, but it's also very tempting."

Slowly Hermione opened her eyes, and gently removing Draco's hands from her she turned round and looked up at the blond. "Come on then, Malfoy, tempt me."

Draco gave Hermione a slow grin as he once again wrapped her in his arms, only this time they were face to face. "I've come to take you away. We can leave right now, just you and me."

Hermione raised a surprised eyebrow at the blond. "You want me to walk away from my wedding?"

"We both know this isn't exactly the wedding you dreamt of," Draco replied with shrug.

"Maybe not, but I'm marrying the man I love," Hermione retorted.

"And yet you're still tempted," Draco said cockily. "I can see it in your eyes. You want nothing more than to say yes, and let me whisk you away."

"And just where would you whisk me to?" Hermione questioned.

"Anywhere you wanted," Draco answered. "We could go somewhere just the two of us. We could live on a deserted island, just the two of us. We could even get married under the stars on the beach."

Hermione's eyes flickered close as she let herself imagine the things Draco was suggesting. To be honest it sounded like heaven, and a wedding under the stars seemed more appealing at the moment than the lavish ceremony she was about to go through.

"It sounds so good doesn't it," Draco whispered in her ear. "Just you and me on a moonlit beach. Just think of all the wonderful things we can do together. I can make love to you under the stars."

"Funny, that sounds a lot like what I'm planning to do on my honeymoon," Hermione replied as she opened her eyes and smiled at Draco. "Sorry Malfoy, I have to say no to your offer. True, the wedding itself isn't quite how I pictured it, but everything else is. I'm marrying the man I love, and we're going to have the perfect romantic honeymoon, followed by a happy life together."

"You can't blame a bloke for trying," Draco replied with a grin. "And you were tempted, weren't you?"

"More than you'll ever know," Hermione answered quietly. "Not that you could have managed it anyway. There's no way we could have gotten out of her undetected. It's a miracle you even made it in here without someone seeing you."

"That was fairly tricky," Draco admitted. "I've been hanging around outside for nearly an hour. I thought Red was never going to leave. But finally she was gone, and you were alone."

"Wow, you were really desperate to see me, weren't you?" Hermione chuckled. To be honest she was amazed that neither her mother of her future mother-in-law had spotted Draco lurking around outside, obviously he'd done a good job of hiding himself.

"I always am," Draco answered in a quiet, but serious voice. "But anyway, if I managed to sneak in here, I could have managed to get us out. I am a Slytherin after all, sometimes I think you forget how sneaky I can be."

"I can never forget that," Hermione chuckled. "You're a true Slytherin, Draco."

"And as such, I have yet another proposition for you," Draco said, grinning wickedly at Hermione as his hands, which had been settled around her waist, moved down to cup her backside.

"I think I can guess what that one is," Hermione replied, looking up into Draco's eyes, which had darkened as they'd filled with lustful thoughts.

"You know me so well," Draco retorted, slipping his hands under the flimsy lace material that barely covered Hermione's bum.

"I really should say no, I am getting married in a few hours," Hermione said as her arms wound their way around Draco's neck and her fingers began to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"All the more reason to say yes," Draco replied, dropping his lips to Hermione's neck and peppering it with light kisses. "This will be my last chance to shag you as a Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco, but she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at the same time. "You're so romantic."

"I try," Draco replied, pulling his attention away from Hermione's neck and giving her a devastating grin, before dropping his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

As they were still kissing, Draco swept Hermione up into his arms and walked her the few short paces to the bed. Dropping Hermione on the centre of the large bed, he gave her a quick grin as he divested himself of his t-shirt and trousers.

"No underwear?" Hermione questioned, her brown eyes widening appreciatively at the sight as Draco dropped his trousers and revealed himself in all his glory.

"I'm not a fan," Draco answered. "Unless it's on you, and in that case, I love it," He added, eying up Hermione's sexy underwear.

"You are not to rip this underwear, Draco," Hermione warned in a serious voice. "I don't have anything else that goes under my dress, and I am not getting married with no underwear."

"Sounds like a fun wedding to me," Draco replied with a grin as he climbed onto the bed with Hermione.

"I'm serious," Hermione warned. "If you even think about ripping this underwear, I'm kicking you out of the room without letting you put your clothes back on."

"What are you trying to do, give everyone in the hotel a thrill?" Draco questioned with a laugh, causing Hermione to narrow her eyes at him. "Okay, okay, I promise not to tear your underwear. It'll still be in pristine condition for your husband."

"It better be," Hermione replied.

"Trust me, I know how to keep you happy," Draco answered as he leant over and re-connected their lips.

True to his word, he removed Hermione's underwear very carefully and dropped it onto a nearby chair.

"Good boy," Hermione purred, running her nails down Draco's back as he settled himself between her legs.

"You don't want a good boy, Granger," Draco growled, plunging deeply into his lover. "Bad boys are such much better."

"Then prove it," Hermione retorted with a cheeky grin as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Make me scream."

"The room better be sound proofed," Draco replied, dipping his head to give Hermione a bruising kiss before he started to move atop of her.

Luckily the room was soundproofed as less than ten minutes later the couple had become very loud. Moans and screams echoed around the sumptuously decorated room as the only thing on either of their minds was the pleasure they were bringing each other. As they rolled around on the large, king size bed, all thoughts of the pending wedding had gone. Instead, all they could think about was each other.

When the pair climaxed, they did it together, complete with satisfied cries of the other's name. Totally spent from their exertions, they collapsed onto the bed, bathed in sweat and still joined together. For a while they were content to just lie together, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. However, reality slowly started to intrude and Hermione had to reluctantly push Draco off her.

"You have to go," She said. "Ginny could be back any minute, and I need to have a shower before she come back and realises what's happened."

Draco slowly nodded his head as he climbed off the bed and grabbed his clothes. Hermione watched him dress as she pulled on her silk dressing gown. Once Draco was re-dressed, and she was sure he hadn't left anything incriminating behind, she took hold of his hand and led him towards the door.

"No goodbye kiss?" Draco asked, stopping Hermione opening the door by placing his hand on it.

"You're a terrible influence, do you know that?" Hermione mumbled as she leant up and pressed her lips against Draco's in a sweet kiss.

"That's why you love me," Draco replied, taking advantage of Hermione's kiss and pulling her properly into his arms.

Hermione hungrily kissed Draco back for several minutes, before she pushed him away. "Stop it. You need to go, the wedding is in less than two hours now."

"Wow, can you believe that in two hours' time you won't be Hermione Granger anymore," Draco replied with a sigh.

"Mad, isn't it?" Hermione replied with a happy grin.

"Yeah," Draco agreed, returning Hermione's smile. "So I guess I should go and leave you to get on with it."

"I guess so," Hermione replied. "And thank you."

"What for?" Draco asked with a frown.

"For settling my nerves," Hermione answered. "I'm now ready to get married. In fact, I can't wait."

"I'm sure your fiancé feels the same way," Draco replied as he slowly opened the door and checked there was no-one hanging around outside Hermione's room. "I'll be off now. Good luck with the wedding, Granger. And I hope you and your husband will be very happy together."

"We will," Hermione said, watching in amusement as Draco gave her one final grin before he darted out of her room and made a run for the stairs.

Satisfied no-one would know she'd had a last minute visitor before the wedding, Hermione headed back into the hotel room and made a bee-line for the bathroom. One quick shower later, she'd slipped back into her sexy lingerie and tidied up the bed. She then started getting things ready for when everyone came back to help her get ready for the wedding. She hadn't even managed to remove her dress from the wardrobe, before there was a knock on the door and Ginny, her mother and her mother-in-law descended on the room.

"You seem much calmer," Ginny remarked. "I take it the alone time worked well."

"It was just what I needed," Hermione replied with a smile as she thought about just how she'd spent her alone time.

"Every bride needs a bit of time alone to come to terms with what they're about to embark on," Hermione's mother, Jean, said. "And now Hermione is all settled, we can get her ready for the best day of her life."

With a happy smile, Hermione surrendered herself to the process of getting ready for the wedding. Her mother-in-law did her hair, using magic to control her sometimes unruly curls, while Ginny did her make-up. Her mother then helped her into the dress and made sure it didn't need adjusting in any way.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous," Ginny gasped, tearing up at the sight of Hermione in her stunning, floor length, strapless ivory dress.

"You do," Jean agreed, wiping at the tears that were falling at the sight of her daughter all grown up and ready to be married. "I'm so proud of you, Hermione."

Hermione thanked the three women who had helped her get ready, and picking up her bouquet they made their way from the hotel room down to the ground floor. Once down on the ground floor, Hermione's mother and her mother-in-law went off to take their seats, while Ginny waited with Hermione. Before the ceremony was due to begin, Hermione's father, Richard, appeared and father and daughter had a few moment alone before he got ready to hand her off to her future husband.

"This is it," Richard said as they got ready to head out into the gardens of the hotel where the ceremony was going to take place under the blazing afternoon sun. "Are you ready?"

"I am," Hermione confirmed. "Let's go and get married."

The ceremony itself was a simplistic, but romantic affair, and even though there was far more people present than Hermione had originally intended, it didn't take anything away from the actual ceremony itself. The only person on Hermione's radar during the ceremony was the wizard she was marrying, and quite honestly she wouldn't have noticed if they'd been alone, or if the entire wizarding world had been watching them.

"I now declare you man and wife," The Minister announced as the rings were exchanged. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Ready Granger?" Hermione's husband asked.

"Its Malfoy now," Hermione replied, smiling back at Draco.

"Yes, it is," Draco agreed with a delighted grin as he pulled Hermione into his arms and gave her a searing kiss, which sent the crowds wild.

Following their first kiss as a married couple, Hermione and Draco signed the official paperwork, before attending the reception that was being held in the ballroom of the hotel. The reception consisted of the traditional things, like speeches from friends and family, cutting the cake and the first dance for the newlyweds. After the traditions were done, everyone was just left to mingle and enjoy the festivities, which would continue long into the night.

"I bet you're pleased we didn't run off this morning, now," Hermione said with a chuckle as the couple sought some peace on the dancefloor. For a couple of hours they'd been in demand, but Draco had whisked Hermione off for a dance in the hope they wouldn't be interrupted for a while.

"I don't know, I still like the idea of the pair of us living on a remote island somewhere," Draco remarked. "It would be nice to have you all to myself for once. Considering it's our wedding day, I feel like I've had to share you with everyone else."

"Poor thing," Hermione laughed, pressing herself closer to her husband. "You'll have me all to yourself tonight. Then there's the three weeks we're going to be spending on honeymoon."

"I can't wait," Draco replied with a saucy grin. "I've got so many plans for our honeymoon."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Draco answered. "But needless to say, you don't need to worry about packing too many clothes. I plan for us to be naked for the majority of the next three weeks."

"Have I ever told you that you're a bad boy?" Hermione asked.

"And that's why you love me," Draco replied. "Bad boys are such much more fun than good boys. After all, a good boy wouldn't have turned up at your room this morning and seduced you just before you were going to be married."

"True," Hermione agreed with a smile as the couple continued to sway to the music. "I love my Slytherin bad boy, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Good," Draco replied with a grin. "And I wouldn't have you any other way - my beautiful, naughty lioness."

Smiling happily, Hermione pulled Draco down into a searing kiss. And even though the pair were in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by friends and family, it was as though they were alone in their own little world. The new Mr and Mrs Malfoy were in their own little bubble of newlywed bliss, and nothing was going to ruin their day. Today was just the beginning of their lives together, a life that would be very happy and filled with so much love and joy.

 **The End.**


End file.
